kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dimension Link
Finally, a true party member system!Glorious CHAOS! 19:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I wonder how Cinderella will help fight.... I just hope this isn't just a new name for Summons. The summons in KH2 were pretty bad except possibly Genie since he had the different forms. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt she WILL fight. Perhaps she'll have a non-offensive power like Bambi or Tinkerbell. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] ::True, but her attack is called "Dream Waltz" so maybe Terra will just spin her around like in "Dance Call" with Jack Skellington. Another thing, should we still put Cinderella and Mickey in the Category:Summons even though they aren't called Summons? - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Right, but I don't really see Cinderella shooting energy beams from underneath her dress any time soon. As for the question, I'd say we create a D-Link category, and put them there? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] ::Okay, I made the category and just made it a sub-category in Characters and Summons since it's almost the same thing. It would be funny to see Cinderella kick some Unversed butt or fire lasers from under he dress. But Disney would probably not allow that kind of thing for a Princess. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :So true...and that's what makes sense. I can see it now : *sings* "So this is butt kicking...". No, I doubt Disney would ever let that happen. I could see Terra and Cinderella performing a small waltz in a special cutscene, and then rewards dropping or something...maybe sort of like a mini game. The more complicated the dance, the more rewards. You'd have to press buttons in a certain order...again, doubt it. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] ::And each correct button you press, the longer the dance goes until a final move. That would definitely be better than just mashing buttons like when using Chicken Little. The picture of Ven and Stitch make me think that it will be something like Guitar Hero in the sense that you will need to hit certain notes at a certain time. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like it...but I think it's a move more similar to Stitch's tactics in KHII. As for the Cinderella thing, that's the only thing that makes sense to me. I further anticipate how Sorcerer Mickey will work out...perhaps he could shoot spells or something... - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Maybe he will ride around on Yen Sid's spell book and use magic. In the TGS 09 trailer, they said there was a clip of Mickey riding a book and surrounded by Brooms so maybe there is a Fantasia or at least an expanded Yen Sid's Tower. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 19:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That would be better during a cutscene...maybe before he gets the Keyblade, when Donald and Goofy are watching him train. The probably will expand it. It'd make sense...Mickey riding a book and shooting spells on and off...Perhaps a cutscene of him riding the book down a vortex of water whilst brooms dance around would be better for when he's summoned. He would then land next to Aqua. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Yeah, but it is was Mickey in his black BBS clothing. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 20:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::But the summon is his Sorcerer gown from Fantasia, which doesn't make any sense. Perhaps they'll follow the film's story : *Mickey starts off as a servant, and messes w/ magic. THIS IS WHERE IT WOULD CHANGE, TO GO ALONG W/ KH *Rather than getting angry w/ Mickey as in the film, Yen Sid sees promise in him and trains him to be Keyblade master. Mickey loses the red gown for the black BBS clothing. He then trains w/ Donald and Goofy watching. Perhaps Aqua will visit Yen Sid's tower at one point and watch him train. Perhaps she'd eventually fight the brooms w/ Mickey as a party member before this training. That's the only logical way she'd ever fight with Sorcerer Mickey in my opinion... - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] :I guess the only way to know is to wait..... unfortunately... - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 20:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. BBS is out in Japan December 31st, unless there's a delay as with Days. We should get it around December 2010, I'd suspect if not early 2011. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] :::Sorry to burst your bubble, but BBS is out in Japan in January of 2010 and they still don't have a conrcete day yet. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 20:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, my bubble's not bursted...it'll be great to buy BBS, but I don't have a PSP as of yet... thanks for the update, anyways. And that's true, we don't really have a date yet, do we... - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] :Yeah, I wish they could just stick to a date but if they push it back to improve the game or fix bugs I can understand that. Well, you still have awhile to get a PSP. The reason I got mine was because of BBS and Dissidia. - [[User:HeartOfOblivion|'Heart']]Of[[User talk:HeartOfOblivion|'Oblivion']] 20:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. I'd get mine for Dissidia, FFVII : Crisis Core, BBS, and Advent Children. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] In the same scan that introduced Zack there was a picture of Ven using a D-link with (armored) terra in other words So in order words, this D-Link system is an entirely new way of using Summons, right? (Charmed-Jay 06:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC)) Idea for how Cinderella fights Maybe she will use the Fairy Godmother's wand and cast Cure and drop HP and MP balls. And after so much time or attacks or whatever you do the waltz thing.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) D-Link is different Call me "quick-to-judge", but after seeing those scans I've been getting the feeling that D-Link doesn't exactly summon a character. It's more like summoning the character's power to aid the user.--Charmed-Jay 20:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Zack's symbols Looks like they are. Also just to mention, I found Donalds and added it to the article yesterday. Hyperwre_2.0 19:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Get'em Straight I say once the game is released, we should get the D-Links straight. You know, like who becomes a D-Link before the other. --Charmed-Jay 07:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Of course. That goes without saying. HarpieSiren 13:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Peter Pan D-Link